In Your Room
by Aquarin
Summary: "They hate each others guts, but when it comes to trolling people they don't like, they get along just fine." The moment they entered High School, a lot of things changed, A certain Ed changed and people suspect he's hiding the reason as to why he changed and a certain jock wants to know why. (I KNOW I SUCK A SUMMARIES) (REV!EDD x KEV)


**OMG I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! SCHOOL, GRADUATION, COLLEGE, JOB, ETC ALL GOT IN THE WAY, yes I am still working on "The Baddest Female" but I got stuck on it since I have had this idea for this story in my head for the longest of time and I couldn't think of anything else! Anywhoooo its 3 AM and I have absolutely no idea what I have writing I just really wanted to post something on here, anyways thanks to those who have supported me and please enjoy this weird ass story. **

**Some of the stuff here is based off of videos I saw on youtube and stuff like that, and Music so yeah ;u;**

**Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d ! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: No Joke**

**Kevin's POV:**

The teacher turned to the class from giving her lecture about stuff on the same side of the body or some shit like that. She clasped both of her hands together and sighed with content.

"So class, which term refers to structures that are found on the same side of the body?"

She looked around the class only to have students avoid eye-contact with her, that was until my cousin's hand shot up.

"Nathan, please tell the class what the answer-" was interupted

"It's actually a question I have." Nathan Goldberg, my cousin, the trouble maker let his hand fall onto his desk. His lips grew into a wicked smirk as he looked at

"Is there something you don't understand Nathan?"

He leaned into his desk "Actually, its a non-related question."

"Then it can wait after class." She replied.

"Is masturbating while smoking maryjane called masterblazing?" sighed with irritation while students laughed their asses off. That also included me.

"Nathan, will you please wait till after school to dicuss such things?" Mrs. Kim was asking until I interupted her.

"Guys no, it's weedwhacking!" I said outloud earning more laughs from the class.

"No, it's called dissapointing your mothers'.." said another voice from the back of the class making the class go quiet. It was none other than that damned swim team captain. Eddward Vincent.

Vincent broke the slience with a really loud, heavy drop of his shoes atop of his desk, his legs crossing at his ankles. His head tipped down low, eyeing both me and Nat.

Nat smirked and sprung out of his seat walking towards the swim captain. He swung an arm around Vincent's shoulders and leaned in closely. while everyone watched intensively.

"Hey Edd, are you from France cause madammnnn!" Nat announced happily.

Vincent just eyed him "Are you from Africa because Kenya not?" the swim captain stated as he effortlessly pushed Nat away with a smirk.

"Damn..." Nat muttered as he smirked back at the rocker. Befpre anyone had anything to say, the bell rand dismissing the students to their last class of the day. Which for Nat and I was football practice.

* * *

For some odd reason, I found myself sitting in a seat besides Vincent in the principles office.

"Why did I call you guys and not somebody else?" the principle said with a stern voice and he leaned onto his desk staring us both down.

"No idea." I answered and Vincent shrugged with his arms crossed across his chest.

"You're leaders..ok? You're student leaders and what you guys are doing; everyone else is going to follow. And with you two here we can stop all of this dirty dancing that mgiht happen at the dance this following week, I don't want to have to shut down the dance like other schools have done, but if I have to I will. That is why I have both of you guys in here of hopes that we can stop that type of dancing." He said leaning back into his chair.

"What's to close for you? Like is this two close for you?" I said as i placed my hand atop of Vincents shoulder.

"No.."

"How about that?" Vincent finally spoke as his hand landed on my inner thight.

"Uhh...ok...you're getting there..." The princple muttered nervously.

"What about this?" I groped Vincents chest area.

"That's really inapropi-"

"That is a guy" I said while I stood up pulling Vincent with me "You be the girl."

"Alright" He replied as he turned his back to me.

"say we're at the dance and we're standing this close." I moved forward to where i was about an inch away from Vincent.

"You aren't touching so to me that's ok..."

"What if he were to bend over.."I slightly pushed Vincent forward till where his back side was touching my crotch area.

"now you guys are getting to the type of dancing that I was just talking about." stated as he leaned onto his desk again.

"But what if I was just tying my shoe.." Vincent spoke as he bent over more.

"And I happen to be standing right behind him...stretching." I raised my arms behind my head.

gave us both a death glare as we held in our laughter.

"You guys are completely off task-"

"No we're not" we said in unison.

"We're trying to prove a point." Vincent said as he turned and hugged my neck and I his waist.

"That's not appropriet.." He said now getting angry.

"How's this not appropriet?" I asked.

"There should be some space between you two"

"We're just doing this." Vincent said as we began to "slow Dance".

"But you two aren't grinding body parts-"

"This is so appropriet right now." I said keeping close to him.

"look at this" Vincent stopped and looked at still huggung me "We can even pose for you, look at that." We posed for him.

"But if we were like meter stick away would that please you?" I said putting a lot of distance between us.

"That's not what I'm asking guys.." He said trying to keep his cool...I mean..if he was cool.

I went back and brought us close together and purposly put my hands on Vincents backside.

"But we aren't touching..is that inappropriet?" Vincent asked as he kept his hands off of me.

"No, I guess not.." the principle said. Unaware of where my hands where.

"I'm touching his butt."

"He's touching my butt." we said at the same time.

"You shouldn't be."

"Ah! but you didn't see that!" I announced pointing at him.

"Get out!" He yelled as me and Vincent left laughing loudly.

-OUTSIDE OF THE OFFICE-

We were greeted by a ready to explode Nat.

"Oh. My. Gods. You guys are fucking trolls!" he said throwing his arms around us both.

"It was the only way for me to be able to leave that place, on the bright side Pumpkin was being all touchy feely~" He said with a wicked grin.

I really hate this guy.

"Heh, who knew you would let men touch your ass so easily Vincent." I said smirking at him.

He stopped in his tracks to the indoor pool. "You want to repeat that Pumpkin? Cause clearly _YOU_ were the one who first grabbed my ass was it not?"

I said nothing cause he was right..

He smriked once more "well gentlemen, I really must make my way to the pool." He said leaving both me and Nat alone in the hallway.

Nat turned to me and gave me a puppy dog face "aww..you guys were getting along just now too.."

"Psh, af if I'd ever get along with that dork, hell, I used to bully him when we were kids." I said to Nat as we walked to the locker room.

Nat whistled "Well I wonder were that little adorkable dweeb went after we entered highschool." he streatched his hands behind his head.

"Hell if I know..why should I even care?" I said quietly while putting my hands into my pockets.

Truth was; I did care...and a lot...

Everyone-Even I wonder why the dork decided to be the way he is, he even stopped hanging around those other two losers.

Just what are you hiding Double D?


End file.
